Children's Healthcare of Atlanta, one of the leading pediatric healthcare systems in the country, is in the process of implementing a series of new health information technologies to improve patient safety and quality as well as increase efficiency of all operations. Four related technologies, focusing on pharmacy, will be implemented in a carefully staged process over the next two years: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. Inpatient Pharmacy System [unreadable] 2. Electronic Medication Administration Record [unreadable] 3. Bar Coding System [unreadable] 4. Computerized Provider Order Entry System [unreadable] [unreadable] CHOA has partnered with three unique organizations to implement and evaluate the impact of the technologies and the staged approach on safety, quality and efficiency: Epic Systems Corporation, which supplies the technology solutions, the Health Systems Research Center and the Laboratory for Human Computer Interaction and Health Care Informatics at Georgia Tech; and the Emory Center on Health Outcomes and Quality at Emory University. Georgia Tech and Emory will together provide the research and evaluation expertise needed to fully document and evaluate the HIT implementation as well as derive generalizable recommendations for optimal HIT implementation creating maximum benefit in terms of quality, safety, and efficiency. [unreadable] [unreadable]